


Digital Memories

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Beach fun, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral, aomine getting his ass licked, rim jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami believes that Aomine always has ulterior motives, especially when he starts recording their daily routines at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I'm late for Aomine's birthday and AoKaga month is over, I'd like to say that aokaga never dies for me, even if I stop writing garbage like this, I will never forget my boys <3  
> ps. this was a 900 word drabble before i decided to add " a little" extra to it... "a little" became 4k words and this is why i cant stand me smh

“Of all the places you could have picked, you picked here...”

“We’ve been coming here for weeks and you’re just now complaining?”

“Yes. I am complaining now. And get that fucking camera out of my face.”

Aomine frowned, lowering his phone for a moment just as Kagami pressed his hands to the lens. “Can you stop that?”

“I don’t see why you need to record this.” Kagami huffed, ducking his head beneath a particularly low plank on the pier he was currently walking under.

“Memories.” Aomine lifted the camera back up, focusing on the back of Kagami’s head as the height of the pier got lower and lower the further in they ventured away from the shore.

Kagami turned back, sending him an unimpressed glare while crouching lower in order to keep moving. “I didn’t think you were so forgetful.”

“I’m not.” Aomine ducked, his feet sinking into the sand with every unbalanced step. “And slow down. It’s hard to walk and record at the same time...”

Kagami stopped moving and turned around so suddenly Aomine almost didn’t stop in time. Staring at his phone’s screen, Aomine raised an eyebrow as Kagami stared back - at the phone anyway. “Then  _stop_  recording.”

“I don’t wan- Oi! Kagami!”

In a flurry of colors and a bit of muffled cries, Kagami managed to wrestle Aomine’s phone away from him, pointing it at his face. “Say hi to the camera, Ahomine.”

Kagami grinned, watching as a pout (to which Aomine would say “I wasn’t pouting,”) formed on Aomine’s lips. Aomine pressed his hands to his hips for a moment before reaching out to the camera. “Give it back.”

Kagami moved back, remembering to crouch beneath the wooden boards. “I thought you wanted to ‘make memories’, asshole.”

Aomine frowned, lunging forward again, “Yes, but that doesn’t mean that  _I_  want to be in the video!”

“That’s not fair!” Kagami ducked, turning around to increase his distance between Aomine and his camera phone. Glancing behind him, he pointed the phone over his shoulder. “Do you not want to be in my memories?”

“You know that’s not what I mean, Kagami!” Aomine avoided stepping on a rather large shell, his toes dipping into the cool sand. “I just wanted you today.”

Kagami paused, getting on the ground in a crouch as he pointed the camera towards Aomine’s face as he slowly followed after him, hunching over lower and lower until he was on his knees. “But you see me every day.”

Kagami grinned, plopping his ass down in the sand. He brought his knees up to his chest, resting his forearms down on top of them in order to steady his hands as he recorded Aomine crawling towards him on all fours.

“That’s not the point.” Aomine was pouting. He was definitely pouting and if he tried to say otherwise, Kagami would just remind him of this precious little video of ‘memories’. Aomine reached him but didn’t reach out.

Kagami drew his hands back to his chest in order to keep Aomine’s face centered while spreading his thighs to let Aomine settle in between. Aomine smirked, continuing his forward crawl until his face was right in front of Kagami’s.

Kagami lowered the phone to his stomach, angling it upwards towards the slowly decreasing gap between their lips. “So what is the point?” Kagami’s voice came out in a whisper, his breath mingling with the soft puffs of air from Aomine’s mouth.

Aomine hummed, pressing their lips together in a short, chaste kiss. “I don’t know.” He kissed him again, a little harder, a little longer. “I just want to...” Another kiss, another sigh from Kagami’s throat. “Do I need a reason?”

Kagami’s eyes fluttered, his head tilting back, pressing a kiss to Aomine’s nose. “Yes.” He pressed a kiss to his temple. “You never do anything...” Another kiss on his forehead and then down between his eyebrows. “... without wanting something from me.”

Aomine’s smirk widened as he leaned in, brushing his nose against Kagami’s, watching his cheeks fill with a little bit of color.

Kagami pulled the phone out from between them, holding it off to the side. “But the camera will see.”

Aomine ran his fingers along Kagami’s arm, walking them up towards his phone. “So?” Another hand pressed against Kagami’s chest, pushing him back slowly.

Kagami followed willingly, lowering himself until the cool, soft sand was pressed against his back. “That’s kinky...” Kagami bit his lower lip, trying to will down the smile forming despite his attempts at scolding Aomine.

“Heh...” Aomine captured that bitten lip, nibbling on it gently. He watched Kagami’s eyes slide shut and his smile stretch to its full capacity, nearing blinding him in the process. “We’ll save that for next time...” Aomine wrapped his fingers into Kagami’s, trapping the phone in between their palms.

“Next time?” Kagami gasped, shifting beneath him as Aomine’s hips descended down on his own. His gaze followed Aomine’s, his head tilting back and breaking the kiss. Aomine’s lips didn’t stop their assault, nipping and sucking on the tender flesh of Kagami’s neck.

“Yeah...” Aomine mumbled, sliding his thumb along the side of his phone. “Next time.” Aomine turned off the camera and released Kagami’s hand, letting the phone drop softly to the ground.

Kagami wrapped both of his arms around Aomine’s neck, pulling his body closer and repeated, “Next time.” A soft gasp escaped from his lips, “Since obviously, this time you wanted to fuck on the beach.”

Aomine bristled, his lips flattening into a straight line along Kagami’s collar.

“I’ve got you figure out, asshole.” Kagami smirked, lowering his eyes down as Aomine glanced up with a sheepish, lopsided grin plastered on his face. Kagami’s arms slid down to rest on Aomine’s shoulders, trailing his fingers along the length of his arms. “Absolutely not.”

Aomine’s grin fell. “But...!”

“I don’t want sand in my ass, Aomine.” Kagami rolled his eyes as Aomine groaned loudly, dropping his face into the crook of Kagami’s shoulder.

“You won’t get sand in your ass,” he mumbled, gently lapping at Kagami’s pulse.

Kagami tilted his head to the side, allowing Aomine to kiss up along his neck towards his ear. “You’re not the one lying in the sand right now,” Kagami started, raking his nails along the base of Aomine’s neck. “Besides, I’m sure I -  _ah_!” Kagami hissed in response to Aomine shifting on his knees which caused the bulge in his shorts to slide teasingly across Kagami’s own throbbing erection. “I already have sand in my ass from that earlier incident.”

“You mean the one where you tripped -” Aomine saw the look Kagami was giving him, “-I mean where I tripped you and you fe-”

“ _Yes_ , Aomine.  _That_  one!”

Aomine chuckled and trailed the tip of his tongue along the shell of Kagami’s ear, gently rolling his hips down along the curve of Kagami’s, feeling the other arch into him. “Alright,” he mumbled, kissing against his temple, trailing his lips across Kagami’s face.

Kagami gripped the short fringe on the back of Aomine’s scalp and tugged his head until their lips were aligned. Their lips clashed, molding together softly. Kagami’s tongue lapped at the corners of Aomine’s lips, waiting for them to part. Aomine responded eagerly, his mouth opening for Kagami’s tongue to explore. Kagami’s nails raked gently through his hair, arching and twisting his lower back in slow circles against Aomine’s hips, suckng in every small gasp that left his throat.

Aomine pressed his forearms down in the sand by Kagami’s head, steadying his upper body as he rolled his hips down to meet Kagami’s every twist and turn. A moan bubbled in his throat as Kagami clawed gently down his bare back, leaving hot tendrils of pleasure coursing through him just as Kagami teased the edge of his shorts with the blunt end of his nails.

Kagami slid his hands down Aomine’s shorts, cupping the round curve of his ass. His fingers kneaded the firm muscles of Aomine’s back and ass before digging them into his flesh, pushing and pulling at his cheeks. Aomine moaned into his mouth, arching his hips back into Kagami’s palm.

“What happened to no getting sand in your ass?” Aomine hissed when he parted their lips for a small gasp of air. He pressed his forehead down on Kagami’s, staring directly into playful, red orbs.

“We won’t,” Kagami confirmed. He covered Aomine’s ass with large palms, tugging his hips up on his lap. Aomine followed his guidance, shifting until he was no longer just between Kagami’s thighs, but sitting on top of him. Kagami tipped his head back, capturing Aomine’s lips in another heated kiss.

Kagami felt Aomine’s body shudder as his fingers walked innocently along the curve of his ass and in between his cheeks, rubbing teasing circles near his hole. Aomine’s breath was hot against his face. He pulled away from the kiss again, dropping his head back into the crook of Kagami’s shoulder while he rolled his hips back into Kagami’s fingers.

Kagam bit down on his lip, sucking it into his mouth as he held back another moan from escaping once Aomine’s cock once again met his own. He continued the gentle circular motions against Aomine’s hole with one hand, letting the other wander idly across his skin. Reaching around to the front of his pants, Kagami wrapped his hand around Aomine’s cock, loving the way he hummed his approval in his ear.

Aomine tilted his head, his teeth latching on to Kagami’s neck. Reaching down between their bodies, Aomine’s fingers danced along the sensitive skin of Kagami’s hips.

Kagami snorted, unconsciously squeezing the shaft in his hand. Aomine chuckled against his neck, masking his moan with the laughter rumbling in his chest.

“Stop tha-ahh~” Kagami arched just as Aomine kissed his way down his chest and grazed his teeth over his nipple. Aomine’s hand dipped into Kagami’s shorts, wrapping firmly around the hot flesh there. Kagami moaned a little louder, his hips bucking unconsciously as Aomine’s hands slowly pumped him in his shorts and his tongue lapped and teased the hardening bud on his chest.

Licking his lips, Kagami glanced down, watching the way Aomine’s tongue danced around his nipple before sucking it into his mouth. His breath hitched, his whole body heating up to the core.

He tugged on Aomine's ass, his finger pressing down harder on his opening. Aomine whimpered, the sound vibrating against Kagami's nipple. Aomine arched his back, lifting his hips up on Kagami's waist before snaking his spine back down, grinding his cock hotly into Kagami's palm. Kagami's fingers were gentle yet firm on his dick, dancing along his flesh from the top of his cockhead down to the base of his cock where he gave his balls a soft caress.

Aomine grit his teeth, holding back another moan that bubbled in his throat the moment Kagami's finger slid up and away from his ass, massaging small circles into his hip. Aomine took that moment to reach down to both of Kagami's hands and lace their fingers. He pulled Kagami’s hand out of his shorts, licking and sucking his way up Kagami’s neck until he could kiss him again.

Kagami sighed into the kiss, continuing the slow roll of his hips while Aomine pressed against him, his skin prickling. “A-Aomine…” he whispered, swallowing the sounds of Aomine’s soft breathing. Aomine pressed his hands down by his head in the sand, sucking on his lips firmly before releasing them with a wet smack.

“Shh,” Aomine pressed his lips against Kagami’s jawline, speaking softly in between his kisses, “Just relax.”

Kagami shivered, the feel of Aomine’s breath caressing his skin sending sparks of love and lust creeping down his spine. Aomine untangled their fingers, trailing them down Kagami’s forearm, following the curve of his muscles down to his stomach where his hands rested. Kagami’s stomach clenched beneath his fingers, his body arching gently.

Aomine kisses him again, softly, simply allowing their lips to mold together. Kagami took a sharp breath in through his nose when Aomine’s hand slipped into the waistband of his shorts, one hand wrapping firmly around his cock while the other pulled the front of his shorts down. He could feel the cool air slapping against his exposed shaft, sending a shiver down his spine.

Aomine swallowed the mewls in his throat, his hands moving lazily along the length of his cock. Kagami’s eyes cracked open, watching the way Aomine’s eyelids fluttered as he kissed him so gently. With a firm squeeze on the base of his dick, Kagami gasped, his neck arching ever so slightly, breaking their lips.

Aomine didn’t let that stop him. He followed Kagami’s lips, suddenly deepening the kiss when both of his hands circled Kagami’s cock, one working the base and the other working the tip. His tongue dived back into Kagami’s mouth, licking and tasting him as he sighed in his mouth.

Kagami tried to kiss back. He tried to suck and nibble on Aomine’s mouth but he found it almost impossible to focus with Aomine’s hands squeezing and tugging him so deliciously. He groaned into Aomine’s mouth, his body shuddering when Aomine’s thumb swiped along the tip of his cock, pressing down on the opening. Aomine spread his precum along his cock, biting down on his bottom lip when Kagami whimpered.

Breaking the kiss again, Aomine kissed a slow, wet trail down his chest, leaving a searing mark every time his lips left his skin.

Kagami glanced down, catching Aomine’s dark gaze as he neared his cock. Aomine watched him through his lashed, his lips stretching across his face in a smirk as his kisses became slower, firmer,  _wetter_ , and danced teasingly along his lower stomach. His tongue dipped into Kagami’s belly button, causing his body to shudder and his hips to jerk.

Kagami’s muscles clenched, recoiling at the sensations of Aomine’s teeth grazing down his skin. Aomine’s hands tugged once again on Kagami’s cock before sliding down his thighs. Kagami’s dick rested against his throat, sliding along his flesh as Aomine’s head dipped lower and lower until his lips ghosted over the reddening tip. Aomine flicked his tongue, swiping it over the precum still dribbling from his hole.

“Ahh~” Kagami sucked his lower lip into his mouth, his arms shifting restlessly in the sand. Aomine’s hot tongue descended on him again, flattening against one side of his cockhead where he slowly dragged the surface of his tongue up along the curve before taking the entire head into his mouth. Kagami hummed, his chest vibrating as Aomine’s lips descended, taking him in inch by inch, encasing him in heat that protected him from the beach’s cool breeze.

Aomine pushed until his nose was pressed against Kagami’s lower stomach before he stopped.

Kagami’s cock was heavy on his tongue, his precum salty against the back of his throat. Kagami rolled his hips, grinding down into the sand as Aomine swallowed around him, sending pleasure coursing up his spine. Trailing his nails up and down Kagami’s thighs, Aomine dragged his lips up, hooking them under the overhang of Kagami’s cockhead and sucked.

Kagami’s feet dug into the sand, his thigh twitching beneath Aomine’s fingers. “Mmm, yes~!” Aomine smirked, gently holding Kagami’s cock in between his teeth. He wrapped a hand around the base, pulling his cock free and placing small, wet kisses against his shaft.

“Do you like it?” Aomine whispered, his breath ghosting against his flesh.

“Fuck,  _of course_  I do,” Kagami gasped.

Aomine dragged the tip of Kagami’s cock along his lips, outlining the curve of his mouth and smearing precum against his skin, “Good.” Aomine held Kagami’s cock close to his lips as he licked them clean, tasting Kagami’s essence on his tongue and on his cock simultaneously. Aomine hummed, the vibrations travel down to the tip of Kagami’s toes.

Kagami whimpered, rolling his hips against Aomine’s mouth. He squirmed against the sand causing his shirt to ride up along his back. Soft grains of sand slid against his skin, somehow still making their way down the back of his pants. He didn’t have the time or the heart to complain about it because at that moment, Aomine flattened his cock down against his stomach and sucked one of his testicles into his mouth.

Kagami’s back bowed, his jaw going slack. He turned his arms until his palms were pressed into the sand by his head and his elbows were pointed upwards. “ _Ahhn_!” When Aomine’s tongue began drawing circles around his balls, Kagami took in a sharp breath and squeezed his elbows together, feeling his arm press against the side of his face.

Aomine moaned, steadily pumping his cock while he played with the organ in his mouth, sucking and licking at his rough flesh while Kagami writhed beneath him. Aomine basked in the sounds of Kagami’s moans as he turned his attention back to his shaft. He flattened his tongue along the underside of his cock and trailed upwards, pressing down on the thick vein leading up to his cockhead. Kagami whimpered, his breath escaping him in uneven pants. He cried out, fisting the soft locks on Aomine’s head as his tongue slid along the groove where his shaft met his head, thoroughly teasing and licking him until Kagami could feel the heat within him surging from his stomach to all other parts of his body.

“ _Ahn_! A- _Ah_ -Aomine!” Kagami moans were getting louder, his hips thrusting rhythmically against Aomine’s tongue. Aomine opened his mouth wide, letting Kagami’s dick slide in and out of his mouth on its own. He wrapped his lips around the girth of his cock, hollowing out his cheeks as Kagami fucked his mouth.

Aomine moaned, trying to relax his jaw as Kagami snapped his hips up, his cock sliding down his throat over and over. He could hear the slick, wet sounds of his cock tunneling through his mouth over Kagami’s grunts and groans. Aomine pushed himself up on his hands and knees, arching his back to allow Kagami’s cock to move comfortably. Reaching down between his own legs, Aomine palmed himself through his shorts. He released a soft groan, causing Kagami to cry out, his entire body shuddering as the heat reached its peak.

Propping himself up with his elbow and reaching down with his free hand, Aomine palmed Kagami’s balls, using his fingers to rub the organs in his hands.

With another gentle tug of his balls and a long moan around his heated cock, Aomine watched Kagami throw his head back and arch his back off the sand. Kagami came with a shout, his hips stilling and his body twitching as he spilled his cum directly down Aomine’s throat.

Aomine sighed, bobbing his head now that Kagami was still, using his lips to milk every drop of cum that he could. Aomine took it slowly, his lips sliding up and down, unhurried, on Kagami’s shaft, allowing him to feel every twitch of his cock.

Kagami’s moans died down to soft whimpers as his hips rolled back down, his body relaxing into the sand. Aomine felt his cock soften in his mouth but that didn’t stop him from continuing to suck gently until Kagami relaxed completely. Releasing his cock, Aomine licked his lips just as Kagami glanced back down to him, his eyes still cloudy and unfocused.

Aomine smirked and bit down on his lower lip. He ran his hands up along Kagami’s stomach, still feeling the heat from his body as his muscles still twitched at the slightest touch. Kagami smiled back, his cheeks pink and his lips reddening from here he bit down. Kagami tugged on Aomine’s hair gently, guiding their lips together.

Kagami sighed, tasting himself on Aomine’s lips as his tongue slid into Aomine’s mouth, lapping at every corner of his mouth. Aomine settled back on Kagami’s hips, arching his back so his stomach was pressed against Kagami’s chest and his cock was rubbing gently on Kagami’s stomach.

A few moans escaped from the gaps between their lips. Kagami’s skin was so hot against him as their chests pressed together and his nails raked down his back. Kagami cupped Aomine’s ass again with his free hand, tugging his hips forward and higher on his stomach.

With a soft bite against his lips, Kagami pulled away, his eyes fluttering open slowly. Aomine stared down at him with his lips parted and his breath coming out in soft puffs of air that was warm against his cheeks.

“Take off your shorts,” Kagami murmured, carressing Aomine’s scalp with the tip of his fingers.

“Eh?” Aomine blinked, watching a devilish smirk cross Kagami’s features.

Kagami tipped his chin back and pulled Aomine’s head back down, littering small, fleeting kisses across his mouth, “Take them off.”

Aomine sighed, pressing his lips firmly to Kagami’s before pulling away. Aomine bent at the waist when he stood, not having enough room beneath the pier to stand anymore. Making sure to keep his torso low, Aomine began lowering his shorts before Kagami interrupted him.

“Boxers, too.”

Aomine paused, his shorts dropping to his calves. Hooking his thumb into his boxers, he slowly began to tug them down as well, hissing quietly when his cock sprung free into the chilly air. Aomine grabbed on to one of the wooden board above his head, using it to balance himself as he stepped out of his shorts and boxers, dropping them down into the sand.

Kagami licked his lips hungrily, watching Aomine’s cock bob with each movement. His cock was hard, standing thick and proud with precum oozing from the tip. Aomine crouched back down, settling his ass back on Kagami’s cock, rolling his hips slowly against him. Kagami hissed and gripped on to Aomine’s hips, pulling him back up on his body.

Aomine chuckled, shuffling forward on his knees, preparing himself to sit back down on Kagami’s stomach but he was stopped when Kagami tugged a little harder, urging him to come closer. Aomine blinked, shuffling forward even more, following the guidance of Kagami’s hand until his hips were settled comfortably over Kagami’s face.

Kagami’s eyes glossed over with lust. His hands trailed gently along Aomine’s sides before sliding down along the curve of his hips. Kagami hooked his arms under Aomine’s thighs, spreading them wider and lowering Aomine’s ass down to his face.

Aomine gripped onto the wooden logs above him, his body shuddering in anticipation as Kagami’s breath began ghosting against his balls. Kagami opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue, and pulled Aomine’s ass against his face. Kagami’s tongue flattened against his sac, dragging a moan deep from within his chest.

“Ka- _ah_ -gami…” Aomine shuddered, dropping one hand down into Kagami’s hair. He rolled his hips in small circles on Kagami’s tongue, feeling the wet muscle glide along his skin. Kagami gripped his ass and spread his cheeks. His tongue danced along his flesh, trailing down towards his hole. Hs made sure to lick slowly against the flesh leading to his hole, loving the way Aomine’s entire body jerked in response.

Kagami hummed, flicking the tip of his tongue against Aomine’s ass and pressing down on the ridges. Aomine squirmed, his breath coming out short and fast. Kagami wrapped one hand around his hips, leaving the other to keep his cheeks spread. He fisted Aomine’s cock, stroking it slowly from base to tip while his tongue lapped back and forth from his hole to his balls.

Aomine threw his head back, a long groan tumbling from his throat. His body was on fire. His heart was pounding loudly against his ribcage as more pleasure raced along his spine. Kagami’s mouth wrapped around his sac, encasing him in heat and sucking him into his mouth the same way Aomine had done not to long ago. Aomine’s thighs quivered, his moans drowning out the sound of the wave slapping against the shore. Aomine dug his toes onto the sand, trying to steady himself as his back arched and his stomach clenched.

Kagami’s name balanced on the edge of his lips, getting lost in sultry moans and breathless gasps as Kagami continued lapping, sucking, _tasting_  him.

“Fuck!”

Kagami smirked, releasing Aomine’s sac before turning his full attention to his dick. He leaned forward at the neck and brought Aomine’s cock down to his mouth, wrapping his lips firmly around his cockhead. Wasting no time, he began bobbing his head as much as he could in his position. The hand still on Aomine’s ass clenched, squeezing his flesh gently before one of his fingers dipped in between his crack, rubbing circles against his hole.

Aomine shivered, his ass clenching at Kagami’s wondering finger. Dropping his chin to his chest, Aomine stared directly into Kagami’s face, watching the way his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and his cheeks hollowed around the upper half of his cock. Aomine bit his own lip, his chest rumbling and his heart pounding.

Kagami released his cock with a gasp, letting his head fall back to the sand. “Fuck, that hurts…” he muttered, tipping his head from side to side in an attempt to stretch his neck.

Aomine chuckled, continuously rolling his hips above Kagami’s face for his viewing pleasure. “It was your idea, Bakagami- _ahn_!” Aomine’s loving insult trailed off with a swift tug on his cock and the pushing of his finger against his opening.

Kagami settled back beneath him, lifting his cock up against his stomach. He pressed his lips against his perineum, sucking at the sensitive skin there. “Shut up, asshole,” Kagami muttered before licking back to his hole.

Aomine whimpered, his grip tightening on Kagami’s hair.

Kagami ran both of his hands along Aomine’s thigh soothingly before he pushed his tongue inside him. Aomine hissed, forcing out Kagami’s name just as the other removed his tongue, only to shove it back inside, lapping at the ridges of Aomine’s walls.

Aomine’s thighs were quivering, his entire body shaking as the pleasure pooling in his stomach spread to the tips of his toes to the back of his neck. Kagami’s tongue was relentless, constantly entering and pulling out of him with no set rhythm.

He was close. He was  _so_  fucking close.

Aomine dropped his other hand down to the sand besides Kagami’s head and hunched over. Releasing another loud groan, Aomine ground his hips down against Kagami’s mouth. Aomine released Kagami’s hair, using that hand to wrap around his own cock. He pumped himself furiously, trying to bring himself to release since it seemed that Kagami liked to enjoy watching him squirm.

“Ka-Ka-ah!”

Aomine swallowed his complaints when Kagami wrapped his lips around his hole and sucked. Aomine’s stomach clenched, the tension in his body increasing rapidly as the warning bells went off. Kagami’s drew circles against his skin before sucking and kissing as his ass.

Kagami reached around to Aomine’s dick, wrapping his hand around the tip. Aomine continued to pump the base, letting Kagami rub along the length of his cock slowly, trying to do nothing more than milk this moment for all that it was worth.

Aomine’s moans increased in intensity. Kagami felt his entire body tense up and his balls contract up to his body. He knew Aomine couldn’t hold on any longer so he once again pushed his tongue deep inside him.

Aomine yelped, all of the tensions in his body releasing at once. He came with a shuddering moan, his hips jerking on Kagami’s face.

Kagami pumped him slowly tilting his cock to the side so his cum hit the cool sand instead of his face. Kagami moaned quietly, gently squeezing and stroking Aomine’s cock until he finished riding out his orgasm, making sure that he enjoyed every second of it.

Aomine released a deep breath as he came down from his high and shifted until he was sitting comfortably in Kagami’s lap. Collapsing on Kagami’s chest, Aomine pressed his forehead into Kagami’s shoulder.

Kagami held up his soiled hand, bringing his fingers to his lips. “Enjoy yourself?” he chuckled, placing each finger in his mouth one by one, sucking the cum off of his skin.

“Don’t do that,” Aomine mumbled, lazily slapping at Kagami’s hand, “It’s dirty.” Catching Kagami’s unimpressed stare, Aomine grinned back, leaning up to plant soft kisses against his lips. “I did,” he answered before propping himself up on Kagami’s chest. “So can I fuck you next time? You know, when you don’t have sand in your ass?”

Kagami rolled his eyes, nudging for Aomine to get off of him. “You’re still on that?”

Aomine chuckled and pushed himself up off the ground and got on his knees next to Kagami, “It was my goal, remember?”

Kagami tossed Aomine his clothes with a scoff. “Ah… right. Well don’t count on it.” Kagami could see Aomine’s world come crashing down behind him.

“Wha-? Why?!” Aomine sat up, a deep frown etched into his face.

“Because I  _still_  have fucking sand in my ass!” Kagami started, “Do you know how easy it is to get up there?!

Aomine cracked a smile and a puff of air burst past his lips.

“Are you laughing at me?”

“Pfft… No.” It was evident that Aomine was in fact laughing.

“Fuck off, dumbass.” Kagami huffed. He climbed up onto all fours and began crawling back towards the shore, only returning to his feet when he was far enough.

“K-Kagami wait!” Aomine snorted, picking up his clothes and his phone before following him. “I’m not laughing!” Aomine managed to climb to his feet. He continued after Kagami, slipping into his underwear and his shorts just before exiting the safety of the pier where he spotted Kagami stomping along the shore towards their things.

It wasn’t long before Aomine caught up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, “begging” him to not be mad.

It also wasn’t long before Aomine realized that he, too, had sand in his pants, and Kagami felt no remorse when Aomine whined about how much it itched because, “Fuck you, Aomine.”

 


	2. oh hi there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i literally had this sitting in my docs for 2 years. and i figured in honor of my never ending love for this couple, i would 100% post this definitely unfinished yet silly drabble for aokaga day (which is almost over). plz don't expect much from this. 
> 
> also, my baby gurl jay reminded me that it existed. Yes. i forgot i even wrote this guys. it's true.

“Really? You’re going to record me _eating_?”

“Why not? It’s a fascinating experience.”

Kagami sighed, wrapping rather swollen lips around his 7th burger. “Turn it off, Aomine.”

“Come on, really?”

“ _Yes_. Turn it off.”

Aomine pouted, lowering the phone to the table. “You’re ruining my fun.”

“I don’t really ca-”

The video stopped.

* * *

“Fucking hell, Aomine! Stop recording and help me!”

“Bwaha! This is too good, Kagami! Stay right there!”

“Where the fuck was I supposed to go from here?!”

Aomine cackled, watching through the screen of his phone as Kagami attempted to climb higher on a bench and away from the hyperactive dog barking beneath him. Aomine could never understand what it was about Kagami that dogs loved but they flocked to him again and again despite his extreme fear of them.

And this time, his big, bad enemy was a long haired chihuahua with a pretty pink bow in her (Aomine could only assume) fur. Her breath came out in short pants, her little tail wagging excitedly as turned her nose up in Kagami’s direction.

“Aomine!” Kagami shuffled over to the other side of the bench, shuddering as the dog followed after him. Aomine’s laughter was his only response. “Ahomin-AH!”

The dog got on her hind legs, pressing her front paws on the seat of the bench and yipped. Aomine watch in horror and amusement as Kagami tried to stand on the back of the bench, only to take a graceless tumble to the hard grass below. He would have kept laughing (and recording) had the little chihuahua not decided that Kagami being on the ground meant that it was okay to plant herself down on top of his stomach.

“Oh shi-!”

The video stopped there.

* * *

“I’m not talking to you right now, Aomine.”

“But Kagamiii-.”

“Get out of my kitchen.”

“Baby~”

“Don’t ‘baby’ me. Get out of my kitchen.”

“Kagamiiiiiiii-.”

Kagami realized that Aomine had no intentions of shutting up when the last syllable of his name was repeated for a lengthy period of time. Just how much air could Aomine hold in his lungs? “What?!”

Aomine grinned, sneaking around the counter, holding his phone up to Kagami’s annoyed face. “I’m sorry.”

“No you aren’t.” Kagami turned away, a deep frown etched into his features. He resumed cutting the carrots before him, dropping the small chunks into the big pot he had boiling on the stove.

“You know I love you.”

“That doesn’t make you sorry.”

“But that should mean that you forgive me.”

“Forgive you? Why the hell would I forgive you?”

“Because I wuv you~”

Kagami turned, shooting Aomine an incredulous stare as the male in question grinned from behind his phone. “Get out.”

“Tell me you wuv me too.” Aomine slide closer to him, making sure to capture that small, reluctant curve of Kagami’s lips.

“No.”

Aomine’s grin widened. He took a few small steps towards Kagami, pressing his chest against his boyfriend’s back. He didn’t fail to notice how Kagami instinctively relaxed, leaning closer to his warmth. Aomine wrapped his arms around Kagami’s neck, tucking his chin on Kagami’s shoulder. He raised his arm with his phone, holding the camera in front of both of their faces.

“Tell me you wuv me~ And say it into the camera.”

Kagami bit his lip, trying his hardest to ignore the lump of flesh against his back sucking the defiance right out of him. It wasn’t until Aomine began singing his name in his ear that he broke. “I love you, okay? Now shut up.”

Aomine shook his head, the fine tips of his hair caressing Kagami’s cheek. “No. You have to say it like this: I wuv you~”

Kagami slammed the knife down on the counter, dropping his head in defeat. Turning around in Aomine’s arms, Kagami rested his hip against the counter, staring at him with a challenging smirk. “I wuv you~”

Aomine snickered. “You sound stupid.”

“You look stupid.”

Aomine gasped, lowering his phone to the counter regardless of the fact that it was still recording from below. “Take that back.”

“I refuse.”

Aomine pressed his body closer, leaning into Kagami while the other male leaned back and rested his hands on Aomine’s hips. “Take it back or I’ll make you regret it.” Aomine dropped his arms on the counter, trapping Kagami in between them, slowly pushing the cutting board with forgotten vegetables aside.

“Oh?” Kagami’s hands ran up along Aomine’s sides, tracing the muscles of his bare chest with the tips of his fingers. “And how do you plan on doing that?” The smirk on Kagami’s face widened when he felt Aomine’s hands slip down to his thighs, cupping his ass between large palms. Aomine picked him up rather easily, setting him down on the counter and sliding in between his spread legs.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Aomine announced, flattening his stomach against the slowly forming bulge beneath Kagami’s apron. “I’m going to fuck you on this counter until you can’t stand.”

Kagami’s legs wrapped around his waist, his eyes clouding over with lust and anticipation. He raked his nails up Aomine’s back, rolling his hips gently against his stomach. “Assuming you have the ability to do this, what makes you think that I’d regret that?” Kagami buried his hands into Aomine’s hair, tipping his head back and guiding his lips closer.

“I have a feeling...” Aomine whispered, teasing Kagami’s mouth with his own. “And what do you mean by ‘assuming’, you ass?”

Kagami’s snicker tickled his skin, his tongue swiping playfully against the pout that replaced the smirk that once adorned his features. Aomine muttered something along the lines of “I could so do it,” before his lips pressed firmly against Kagami’s, guiding his mouth open and letting his tongue slide in.

Kagami responded with a challenging hum. He kissed back feverishly, his tongue tangling with Aomine’s, not in a battle for dominance, but in a dance that had his heart pounding and his lungs begging for air.

It was a while before he could properly breathe, however.

Aomine’s lips, the weight of his tongue in his mouth, his breath coursing down his throat and against his face, the feel of his strong, lean abs grinding up against his cock was all enough to distract him from the need to take a large gulp of air. He settled for the small gasps and puff he managed to steal from in between the small gap in their lips.

He was hungry for more, hungry for Aomine. He clawed at his back, ground his hips and arched his back. He sighed, he moaned, and he whined.

He was hot.

So hot.

He knew it was probably because of the boiling water inches away from him but he also knew that it was because of the heat of Aomine’s skin engulfing him.

Aomine was everywhere. Around him. On him. In him.

Kagami would never understand how Aomine came to mean so much to him over the years, but with those warm lips and sharp, wandering teeth sucking on the sensitive flesh on his shoulders, Kagami didn’t care to figure it out.

Kagami shuddered, dropping one hand to the counter, holding on to the edge while his other wrapped around Aomine’s shoulders, pulling him closer. He dropped his head down, pressing his forehead against the soft hairs on Aomines skull as the pleasure began building in his stomach, bringing his erection to its maximum.

Aomine groaned against his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. When Aomine gripped his ass and yanked his hips forward, Kagami couldn’t suppress the whine that bubbled in his throat as Aomine’s very hard (very hot) erection pushed up against him.

“Aomine...” he breathed, angling his hips to increase the friction between them.

He knew it was a bad idea to fuck on the counter while his water boiled out and his food remained uncooked and honestly, he would have never woken up from his Aomine filled haze had he not felt his hand knock against something.

And even though heard whatever it was crash to the floor, he really didn’t care.

But Aomine did.

And just like that, his cloud was gone in a whirlwind of screams and swears.

“FUCK! MY PHONE!”

Kagami blinked, glancing down at Aomine who was _no longer pressed against him_ , but crouching on the floor (and not in the way Kagami would have liked).

“The screen cracked! Kagamiiiiii!”

Aomine’s pain made up for the lack of a mouth around his cock, honestly.

“That’s what you get, dumbass.” Kagami snorted.

“This isn’t funny!” Aomine looked down at his phone which was still recording despite the fact that his screen was shattered. “My baby...”

Kagami rolled his eyes, dropping down from the counter. “Get out of my kitchen, Aomine.”

A loud whine was all he heard before Aomine turned off the camera.

\-----extra-----

“Hey, shithead.”

“Kagami, what the FUCK?”

“Memories, bitch!”

“Dude! I’m taking a shit - get the fuck out!”

“Well, since your phone is broken, I thought I’d make my own memories - starting with this.”

“Jesus, Kagami, get OUT!”

Kagami cackled, zooming in on Aomine’s reddening, and pretty pissed off face. “Do you always look like that when you shit? It’s not attractive at all.”

“ _Kagami_!”

“Wow, it smells horrible. What have you been eating?”

“I am going to kill you!”

“If this smell doesn’t kill me first... How the hell are you sitting in this?” Kagami barely had time to dodge the roll of toilet paper flying directly towards his head.

“...FUCK.”

Kagami peaked back in the bathroom door, his grin widening. “Don’t you need that?”

“Kagami! Kick it back over here!”

Kagami almost felt bad. Aomine’s face was full of desperation.

Oh well.

“Nah. Suffer the consequences of your actions, Ahomine.” As Kagami closed the door behind him, he could hear Aomine promising revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i wasnt kidding. i literally forgot i wrote it. lol
> 
> Jay: letti remember that fic u wrote where aomine (??) kept filming kagami but u hadnt posted it. it was on private on ur tumblr ????? u still got the link ? im having a moment of nostalgia rn  
> Letti: uhm... i thought i ended up posting that..  
> Jay: not the porn  
> Letti: hm...  
> Jay: the extra shit where they were disgusting  
> Letti: um....  
> Jay: and aomine told kagami to tell him he loved him in that gross fucking way  
> Letti: omg did i write something like this  
> Jay: yes omg they were in a kitchen i think ???????? idk  
> Letti: kitchen........ i remember the one on the beach omg lmfao. why cant i remember my own fic lol. are you sure it was me....???  
> Jay: YES  
> Letti: filming in the kitchen....... uhm...  
> Jay: at some point they accidentally dropped the camera cuz they were about to fuck on the counter or some shit. jsskksjskajsjqjsjs if at least i could remember it clearly smh jsjq  
> Letti: OH THIS SOUNDS FAMILIAR NOW. OK. OK.  
> Jay: (eyeball emojis here)  
> Letti: idk where it is but i know what youre talking about lmfao. i think i prob posted it on my old tumblr. but i still have the doc, def... somewhere  
> Jay: its ok if u dont feel like looking for it rn tho  
> Letti: no i have to see this now since i forgot my own fic  
> 


End file.
